MAGIA
by ArthuRinG
Summary: Magic dan Logika menjadi satu. Apakah keduanya bisa bersatu untuk melawan hal-hal yang negatif ?


**"MAGIA"**

Author : ArthuRinG

Cast : Super Junior | SHINee | Other

Pairing : KyuWook

Length : Terserah Author

Warning : Typo, Crack-Pair, Ejaan Yang TIDAK Disempurnakan !

Ting…..Ting…Ting…

Bel salah satu Sekolah Menengah Korea di New York berbunyi, menandakan semua siswa harus masuk kelas masing-masing. Sekolah yang didedikasikan untuk masyarakat Korea yang menetap di New York.

Di kelas …

"Heuh, hari ini aku malas ke sekolah" keluh Vincent Lee dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kau kenapa hyung, ada masalah ?" tanya Aiden Lee yang daritadi memperhatikan Vincent.

"No, hanya stress diriku, gara-gara daddy sudah mendaftarkanku ke Seoul. Padahal kan aku sudah nyaman di sini, kenapa harus dipindahin coba" gerutu Vincent sambil mengacak-ngacak meja di depannya.

"Dulu aku juga ingin bersekolah di Seoul, tapi itu hanya mimpi" kata Aiden membayangkan bersekolah disana.

"Aku tak mau berpisah dengan kalian. Disini kan ada kau, Spencer Lee, Nathan Kim. Disana ? Mana ada teman seperti kalian" cemas Vincent.

"Eh iya, by the way, kemana Nathan ? Biasanya dia sudah datang lebih dulu daripada kita. Tumben-tumbenan dia telat" kata Aiden membuyarkan kecemasan Vincent.

"Eh iya, kemana tuh anak ? Apa dia tidak masuk ? Tapi tidak mungkin dia tidak masuk, dia kan murid teladan disini" kata Vincent.

Aiden melihat jam dinding. "Ini kan sudah masuk, apa dia telat ?" kata Aiden kemudian menoleh kebelakang tepatnya ke tempat duduk Nathan. Vincent juga ikut menoleh ke bangku itu, kosong. Ya kosong. Kedua manusia yang duduk di bangku belakang mereka tidak ada ditempat.

"Where is Spencer ?" tanya Vincent yang menyadari kalau kedua bangku itu kosong.

"Spencer sakit DBD hyung" kata Aiden sedih.

"Hmh, Spencer hilang, Nathan juga hilang" lagi-lagi kecemasan Vincent tergugah.

"Aish, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu hyung" kata Aiden menyanggah perkataan Vincent. Bukan rahasia umum kalau Spencer dan Aiden adalah couple. Kemana ada Spencer disitu ada Aiden. Tapi sekarang, hanya ada Aiden di sekolah. Get Well Soon Spencer Lee.

===== MAGIA ====

Tap…..tap…..tap…tap…..tap…..

"Tunggu Mr. Bernard !" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang terburu-buru karena gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. "Hosh…..hosh….hosh…hosh… don't close the gate, Nathan mau masuk" kata namja mungil dengan suara melengkingnya yang diketahui bernama Nathan Kim.

"Oh my God, Nathan, sorry. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi sekarang kan sudah masuk. Kau telat 5 menit, yang ada nanti aku yang dimarahi Mr. William" kata Bernard antara tega tidak tega terhadap Nathan. Nathan adalah siswa yang terkenal pandai bermain musik dan menyanyi. Nilai akademiknya tidak begitu buruk, masuk 3 besar peringkat sekolah bukan hal buruk, bukan ? Tidak heran jika banyak yang menyukainya. Selain itu dia juga baik, sederhana, polos, imut, dan tidak seperti namja pada umumnya.

"Tolonglah Mr. Bernard, kalau nanti Nathan diamarahi sama mommy gara-gara telat yang ada Nathan tidak boleh sekolah disini lagi. Mr. Bernard mau kehilangan Nathan ?" kata Nathan polos.

"Aish, gimana ya, nanti kalau ketahuan sama Mr. William yang ada kita dimarahi" kata Bernard ketakutan.

"Buka pagarnya Mr. Bernard" kata seseorang bersuara merdu.

"What ?" tanya Nathan heran.

"Ba….ba….ba…ik Jeremy" kata Bernard terbata-bata. "Tapi kalau ketahuan sama Mr. Bernard gimana Jeremy Kim ?" tanya Bernard yang ketakutannya mulai muncul kembali.

"Biar saya yang urus" kata Jeremy penuh ketegasan dan menatap arah jalan dengan intens. "Yang penting dia bisa masuk, sekarang guru-guru sedang ada rapat untuk wisuda kelas 3" lanjutnya.

"Baik Jeremy" kata Bernard menuruti Jeremy dan kemudian membukakan pagar agar Nathan bisa masuk.

Nathan akhirnya masuk. "Thank you so much Jeremy hyung" kata Nathan yang kemudian membungkuk tanda terima kasih kepada ketua OSISnya yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu. Jeremy langsung meninggalkan Bernard dan Nathan yang bengong tanpa berkata atau menjawab ucapan Nathan. Nathan yang tidak mau meninggalkan kesempatan, langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jeremy hari itu ?

==== MAGIA ====

"Vincent hyung, kok guru-gurunya tidak masuk kelas ? Apa jangan-jangan ada rapat ?" kata Donghae sambil melihat keluar.

"I don't know, yang aku khawatirkan Nathan. Kenapa dia aku sms tidak dibalas, aku takut ada apa-apa dengan dia" cemas Vincent dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

Aiden langsung melihat Vincent. "Hyung, I wanna ask you" kata Aiden ketakutan.

Vincent langsung refleks menghadap Aiden. "What ? Jangan yang aneh-aneh" kata Aiden dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Emmmm…..anu hyung…itu….anu"

"Langsung katakan, jangan anu, em, anu, itu"

"Jangan menyela hyung !" bentak Aiden pelan. "Do you like Nathan ? Sorry hyung aku tanya seperti itu" tanya Aiden yang agak sedikit canggung ke Vincent.

"Euh ? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Lee ? Apa karena aku sering jalan dan dekat dengan dia ?" tanya Vincent bertubi-tubi untuk menyangkal pertanyaan Aiden yang mungkin ada benarnya. Ha ? Benar ? Benar apanya ?

"It's right, hyung. Aku dengan Spencer juga sering mergoki kalian mesra banget seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Aku tau hyung kalau di negara kita dibebasin memilih pasangan berjenis kelamin apapun, tapi apa kau yakin itu hyung ? Dia kan sudah kau anggap adik sendiri" tanya Aiden langsung to the point.

"Kita dekat bukan karena saling jatuh cinta, Aiden, kita dekat juga kan gara-gara aku sama dia masih ada ikatan saudara, lagian tempat les piano kita juga sama. Alasan itulah kenapa kita begitu dekat. Hahahahaha…..lantas bagaimana dengan Spen-Ai Couple ? Apakah seperti yang kau tanyakan ?" kata Vincent dengan menaikkan satu alis dan tersenyum jahil.

"Hush, hyung ini ngomong apaan. Aku dan Spencer juga sama dengan kau sama Nathan" Aiden memukul pelan tengkuk hyungnya itu.

"What's up ? Kok samar-samar aku dengar namaku dipanggil ?" tanya Nathan yang tiba-tiba ikutan gabung.

"Itu Than, kata Aiden aku suka dirimu, padahal itu kan imposible. Hahahahaha….ada-ada saja Aiden ini" kata Vincent enteng.

"Terus ?" kata Nathan sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Masa Vincent hyung juga bilang kalau hubungan Spen-Ai Couple lebih dari teman, padahal kan tidak. Hahahahahaha…" tambah Aiden. Dan kemudian Aiden berhenti tertawa.

"Kenapa hyung ? Kok berhenti tertawanya ?" tanya Nathan polos.

"What the hell ! Vincent hyung, itu Nathan sudah datang. Ahh~~~~~~" kata Aiden girang lalu memeluk Nathan.

"Ah~~~, Nathan, kenapa kau bisa terlambat ?" tanya Vincent yang kemudian ikutan memeluk Ryeowook. Teman-teman sekelas mereka melihat dengan wajah yang aneh. Ternyata teletubies pindah ke New York, mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Hadeuh~~~~, hyung, lepaskan, I can't breath !" kata Nathan kesal dan menyingkirkan pelukan dari hyung-hyungnya itu. Nathan kemudian duduk dan tanpa dikomando, Aiden dan Vincent pun ikutan duduk di bangku mereka dan menghadap ke Nathan.

"I'm late, hyung, sepatuku masih basah tadi, sekarang pun masih lembab-lembab gimana gitu" cerita Nathan menjawab pertanyaan dari Vincent tadi.

"Ouh~~~~" sahut Vincent dan Aiden bersamaan.

"Kalian kenapa sih ? Aku ada yang aneh ya ?" tanya Nathan sambil melihat err~~~ kedua hyungnya.

"Lho ? Spencer hyung kemana ? Bolos ?" kata Nathan menyadari hanya mereka berdua yang melihatnya.

"No, dia sakit, dan nanti kita berdua jenguk dia di rumah sakit, apa kau mau ikut ?" tawar Aiden. Perkataan Aiden mendapat tatapan aneh dari Vincent. Kapan mereka berdua sepakat untuk jenguk "monyet anchovy" itu ? Sabar Vincent.

"Emmh~~~ kasihan sekali couplemu Aiden hyung. Hehehehehe…well, nanti Nathan ikutan" kata Nathan menyetujui tawaran Aiden.

"Oh, iya, guru-gurunya pada kemana ? Kok belum masuk ?" tanya Vincent sambil mainan handphonenya.

"Kata Jeremy hyung guru-gurunya rapat untuk wisuda kelas 3" jelas Nathan.

"Kau tau darimana Nathan ?" tanya Aiden dengan wajah 'O' seperti itu kurang lebih.

"Tadi pagar sekolah sudah ditutup, Nathan merengek-rengek mau masuk, tapi Mr. Bernard malah ketakutan, takut nanti dimarahi Mr. William. Akhirnya Jeremy hyung ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS kita datang menyelamatkan diriku. Dan menjelaskan kalau guru-guru sedang rapat wisuda kelas 3. Tapi ada yang aneh diwajahnya Jeremy hyung" papar Nathan sambil makan bekal makanannya.

"Kau baru tau kalau Jeremy hyung itu memang aneh ? Dari wajahnya pun aneh,kepala besar dan selalu bawa Ddangkoma -nama kura-kura kesayangan Jeremy- ke sekolah. Apa itu tidak aneh ?" kata Aiden seperti orang berunjuk rasa.

"Hush, jangan gitu, dia itu ketua grup vocal favorite aku tau, orangnya ceria lagi" kata Vincent langsung menjitak Aiden dengan pelan. "Lantas, apa yang aneh dengan orang itu ?" lanjut Vincent ke Nathan.

"Biasanya kan Jeremy hyung wajahnya tidak dingin alias acuh, dia kan ceria seperti kita. Tapi tadi, dia sok-sok an dingin wajahnya. Apa dia kebanyakan minum es atau tidur di lemari es ?" tanya Nathan konyol. Alhasil nasib Nathan sama dengan Aiden yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Vincent. Huft…..jauhkan sifat itu Vincent Lee atau kau mau Pumpkins akan beralih menjadi Ryeosomnia atau pun Fishy ?!

"Auw~~~, sakit hyung" Nathan memegangi kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan aneh-aneh ngomongnya. Mungkin Jeremy hyung lagi badmood atau semacamnya" kata Vincent sok bijak.

"I don't know" jawab Nathan seadanya dengan melahap sesendok makanan.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kelas diketok oleh seseorang. Semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya, kecuali tiga orang yang tak mau mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Good morning" kata seorang guru. Dia tidak sendiri, dia membawa seorang namja tampan yang lumayan kalem wajahnya.

"Good morning Mr. William" jawab murid-murid.

"Ish…! Nathan, Vincent, Aiden. Apa ini yang saya ajarkan ke kalian untuk tidak memperhatikan sekitar kalian ?" gertak William ke ketiga komplotan aneh itu.

"No, Mr. William" jawab mereka ketakutan. Nathan juga langsung membereskan makanannya. Dia takut William minta bekalnya. Ck ck ck ….

"ATTENTION, PLEASE ! Saya kesini untuk memperkenalkan teman baru kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar William.

"Good morning, My name is Marcus Cho. Aku pindahan dari Australia. Nice too meet you" perkenalan singkat dari Mr. Cho.

"Semoga kau betah dan bisa berbaur dengan mereka. Kau boleh duduk di samping Nathan" titah William.

"WHAT ?! NO ! Bangku ini sudah hak paten milik Spencer Lee !" bantah Nathan, Vincent, dan Aiden bersamaan. Sungguh ikatan bathin yang bagus Kim dan Lee. Nathan dan Vincent juga merentangkan tangan mereka di kursi serta meja Spencer. Teman-teman sekelas mereka memandang heran ke mereka bertiga

"WHAT ! APA-APAAN KALIAN ! Kalian bertiga ikut saya ke kantor ! NOW !" bentak William. "Dan kau Marcus, tetap duduk di samping Nathan" kata William dengan wajah merah padam.

Ketika Mr. William hendak keluar, muncullah Jeremy yang entah darimana dia.

"Jeremy, kau juga ikut saya sekarang. Ajak ketiga temanmu !" bentak William seraya melenggang keluar kelas. Jeremy yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa melihat ketiga temannya denagn wajah "Ada apa sebenarnya ?" di ambang pintu.

Marcus berjalan ke bangku Spencer. Dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Vincent, Aiden dan Nathan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menggantikan posisi duduk Spencer hyung disini !" ancam Nathan dengan menunjuk wajah Marcus.

Marcus acuh terhadap ancaman Nathan. Mata Nathan masih menatap Marcus dengan aura ancaman yang lebih kuat.

"Sebelum kau mengancamku, bersihkan dulu sisa makanan yang menempel di bibirmu itu" kata Marcus.

Skakmat. Wajah Nathan langsung berubah, dari garang menjadi malu. Nathan langsung membersihkan sisa makanan yang dimaksud Marcus. Ketika tangan mungil itu hampir menempel, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menghentikannya.

"Aku tak mau tanganmu itu ternodai dengan sisa-sisa makanan. Kau harus menjaga kebersihan dirimu dan sekitarmu" kata Marcus yang punya tangan lebih besar dari Nathan. Kemudian dia merogoh sapu tangan berwarna ungu kebiru-biruan bertuliskan M N dengan motif jerapah. "Pakailah ini, setidaknya ini mencegah tanganmu tidak kotor" kata Marcus tersenum evil kemudian duduk dan memainkan PSP nya.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGAR PERKATAANKU TADI ! HA !" teriak William yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. "KAU JUGA KENAPA MASIH BERDIAM DIRI DISINI !" amarah William menembur di hadapan Jeremy. Poor Jeremy Kim

"O…o…kay, Mr. William"

=== MAGIA ===

Di ruang kepala sekolah empat anak duduk terdiam di depan William. Mereka antara menyesal dan tak terima.

"Apa itu yang saya ajarkan ke kalian ? Membantah, melanggar aturan, dan berbuat seenaknya ?" tanya William.

Krik…krik…krik….

Mereka lebih memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaan dari William, guru sekaligus kepala sekolah mereka.

"JAWAB !" bentak William.

"Kita tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Mr. William, kalau tempat duduk Spencer hyung masih dihuni oleh anak baru itu" jawab Nathan dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu, dia adalah keponakanku !" kata William dengan nada tinggi.

"Tak peduli dia siapamu Mr. William Cho, kalau itu sudah menjadi hak seseorang, orang lain harusnya tak mencuri hak orang itu" ujar Vincent tak kalah menantangnya.

"Kita disini ingin menegakkan keadilan di sekolah ini. Saya rasa sekolah ini sudah tidak sehat dan tidak layak dikatakan sekolah. KKN dimana-mana, kepala sekolah yang seenaknya. Siswa lama seperti kami dianak tirikan, sedangkan siswa baru dianak emaskan. Bukan hanya di kelas kami tadi. Saya juga mendengar dari berbagai kelas. Mungkin karena itu, para orang tua mengeluarkan anak mereka dari sekolah ini" lanjut Aiden yang tak terima tentang ketidakadilan sekolah itu.

Kata-kata yang terlontar bergantian dari mulut siswanya, membuat William semakin ketakutan dan tersudut.

"Kenapa wajah Anda seperti itu ? Apa yang dikatakan teman-teman saya benar ?" tanya Jeremy penuh kemenangan

"HASHHH ! KELUAR KALIAN DARI RUANGAN SAYA !" bentak Wiiliam.

"Hah, kenapa tidak dari tadi, saya sudah pengap di ruangan yang seperti neraka ini" kata Vincent ketus dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan William diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Are you okay ? Apa pria itu menyakiti hati kalian ?" tanya Marcus yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan di dalam.

"Yes, we are okay. Mr. William hanya sedikit mendapat tekanan bathin dari kita" jawab Jeremy seadanya.

==== MAGIA ====

Di taman belakang sekolah, lima pemuda yang cerdas dan bernaluri manusia ini mulai akrab dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Thank you buat Jeremy hyung, dan kau…" kata Vincent yang mencoba mengingat nama orang yang disebelahnya.

"Marcus" jawab Marcus.

"Ah, iya Marcus. Kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami ?" lanjut Vincent.

"Aku tak berencana untuk menguping pembicaraan kalian dan Mr. William. Ketika kalian keluar dari kelas, ada burung elang bersayap putih bertengger di bingkai jendela kelas. Dan dia membawa tabung ini di kakinya. Burung itu pergi setelah melepaskan tabung ini. Aku membawa tabung ini dan mengikuti kalian" jawab Marcus

"Lantas, apa kau sudah lihat isi tabung ini ?" tanya Nathan yang daritadi diam.

"Belum. Karena di tutup tabung ini ada kode ini "126142" dan aku mencoba untuk membukanya, tapI tak bisa" kata Marcus. Mereka mencoba memecahkan kode yang tertulis di tabung itu.

Kwak….Kwakkk….Kwakkk…

Pluk…..

Sebuah tabung yang sama dijatuhkan tepat dihadapan kelima pemuda itu oleh seekor elang bersayap emas.

"Tabung yang sama ?" heran Jeremy.

"Coba lihat" kata Marcus mengambil dari tangan Jeremy. "Ada kode lagi di tutupnya" lanjut Marcus sambil menunjukkan kode itu.

Nathan yang berada di sisi kiri Marcus langsung mendekat untuk melihat kode itu.

"L8W1 ? Apa ini ?" tanya Nathan.

"I don't know Nathan" jawab Vincent yang juga melihat dari sisi kanan Marcus.

"Coba buka" kata Jeremy.

Marcus mencoba membuka tutup tabung itu tapi tetap aja tidak bisa.

"Apa mungkin elang dengan sayap biru itu juga membawa tabung yang sama ?" tanya Aiden melihat ke sisi kanannya. Ya….elang dengan sayap biru membawa tabung yang sama.

Tak menunggu dikomando, Marcus langsung menangkap tabung yang dijatuhkan oleh elang bersayap biru.

"34I-110" kata Marcus.

"Hwaaaa…..apalagi ini" rengek Aiden

"Diam !" bentak Jeremy.

"Dan apa elang dengan sayap merah dan sayap hitam itu membawa tabung yang sama ?" lagi-lagi Aiden melihat elang yang terbang ke arah mereka.

Pluk…pluk….

Dua surat yang dijatuhkan oleh dua ekor elang itu.

"Surat ?" tanya Vincent heran

"Apa ada semacam kode lagi ?" tanya Nathan polos.

Vincent mencari kode seperti sebelumnya tapi tidak ada kode seperti itu. Tak menunggu lama, Vincent langsung membuka surat pertama yang dijatuhkan oleh elang sayap merah. Ketika dibuka, kilatan cahaya emas keluar dari surat itu. Dengan hitungan detik cahaya emas berangsur-angsur meredup dan surat itu mengeluarkan isinya kata demi kata.

_Pergilah ke Seoul. Temuilah 6 pemuda untuk memecahkan kode di tabung itu. Temui mereka Minggu siang pukul 12.15, di tepi Sungai Han. Jangan lupa beri surat yang satunya ke orang tua kalian. Kalian tidak bisa membaca surat itu. Surat itu hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang tua kalian. Kalian tidak bisa mengacuhkan hal ini. Jika kalian mengacuhkan ini satu per satu dari kalian akan celaka di hari kalian di lahirkan._

Setelah mereka membaca surat itu, kata-katanya hilang satu per satu. Ajaib bukan ?

"Apa kita harus kesana ?" tanya Aiden.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus kesana. Aku tak mau kita harus celaka di hari spesial kita" jawab Jeremy bijak.

"Tapi bagaimna dengan transport dan tempat tinggal kita disana ?" tanya Nathan yang membuat orang mendengarnya sedikit berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, 6 tiket pesawat exclusive dan 6 tiket menginap di salah satu hotel berbintang di Seoul muncul dari surat yang mereka baca tadi. Seakan-akan surat itu bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

"Kita harus simpan surat ini. Mungkin surat ini semacam 'kantong doraemon' yang bisa mengabulkan apa yang kita pikirkan" kata Aiden dengan tanpa dosa.

Semua mata menatap Aiden dengan penuh aura evil.

"He…he…he…" tawa polos Aiden dengan sedikit berkeringat

"Marcus, maafkan kita untuk masalah tadi. Maaf sudah membentakmu dan tak mengijinkanmu duduk di bangkunya Spencer hyung" kata Nathan.

"It's okay Nathan" senyum manis Marcus. Senyuman itu membuat hati Nathan tenang. Dia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini ketika berumur 7 tahun. Tapi itu hanya kenangan belaka.

"Biarkan Marcus duduk dengan Nathan, Spencer duduk dengan kau Aiden. Dan kau Vincent duduk denganku. Bagaimana ?" Jeremy mengungkapkan pendapatnya dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya

"Sekarang kita kembali ke kelas. Nanti kita bicarakan disini pulang sekolah" kata Vincent.

"Jangan, bagaimana kalau di rumah sakit Spencer dirawat. Sekalian jenguk Spencer yang sakit" kata Aiden.

"Yes, I agree" jawab yang lainnya disertai dengan anggukan.

==== MAGIA ====

Pukul 3 P.M – Seoul Hospital

"WHAT ! Tapi kan aku belum sehat. Dan 4 hari kemudian aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit" kata Spencer terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang teman-temannya katakan.

"Tapi kalau kita mengabaikan surat ini, ancaman yang ada di dalamnya akan terwujud" kata Jeremy.

"By the way, who is it ?" tanya Spencer sambil menunjuk Marcus.

"Oh, he is our new friend, he comes from Australia" jawab Vincent malas.

"My name is Marcus Cho. Nice too meet you" perkenalan singkat dari Marcus ke Spencer.

"Oh ya, kalau kau masuk sekolah, kau duduk denganku, sedangkan Vincent hyung dengan Jeremy hyung, dan Nathan dengan Marcus" kata Aiden.

"Hm ya lah, whatever. Terus, apa kalian percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan surat itu ?" tanya antusian Spencer sambil mencoba bersandar di ujung tempat tidur. Nathan yang merasa kasihan kemudian membantunya untuk bersandar.

"Awalnya kita tidak percaya, cuma Jeremy hyung saja yang percaya. Tapi ketika Nathan berbicara tentang tiket pesawat dan tiket menginap di hotel, tiba-tiba saja 12 tiket muncul dari amplop surat ini. Aiden berpikiran, ini semaca 'kantong doraemon' " kata Vincent panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Spencer.

"Silahkan diminum. Terima kasih sudah menjenguk Spencer" kata Chloe Lee, kakak perempuan dari Spencer.

"Thanks noona. Emmm, sorry. Apa daddy dan mommy Spencer hyung ada disini ?" tanya Marcus yang angkat bicara.

"Mereka sedang keluar, sebentar lagi pulang. Ada apa ?" tanya Chloe.

"Nothing noona" jawab Marcus seadanya.

"Ehhh….ada teman-temannya Spencer. Apa sudah lama kalian disini ?" tanya Mr. Lee yang barusan datang dengan istri tercintanya.

"Sekitar 15 menitan, aunty" jawab Nathan polos.

Marcus yang sudah tidak sabaran, menyambar surat amplop berwarna perak. Dia membuka dan mengambil 1 amplop berwarna cokelat.

"Aunty, uncle, ini ada surat. Tolong dibuka" kata Marcus sambil menyerahkan ke orang tua Spencer. Teman-temannya baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan Marcus. Dengan sekejab wajah mereka berubah menjadi wajah penuh harap dan tak lupa ketampanan mereka masih tetepa terjaga. Hahahaha…

"Dari siapa ini ?" tanya Mrs. Lee

"Please, open it. Don't ask anything" kata Aiden.

Mrs. Lee kemudian membuka surat itu. Marcus yang tidak jauh dari mereka mencoba melihat, tapi dia tidak menemukan satu huruf pun di surat itu. Dia menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap temannya satu persatu. Wajah penuh harap berubah menjadi wajah tanpa harapan.

"Waaaaw, ini surat perpindahan kau ke Seoul, Spencer. Disana kau disekolahkan di Magia, sebuah sekolah penyihir terkenal di Seoul" kata Mr. Lee antusias.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bengong tak percaya. Padahal dengan jelas Marcus tidak melihat satu huruf pun di surat itu.

"Dulu, kakekmu juga seorang penyihir, Spencer. Beliau juga menyuruh daddy untuk menyekolahkan kau dan kakakmu di sana. Tapi mommymu tidak setuju" jelas Mr. Lee.

"Daddymu sukses berbisnis di New York, mommy tidak ingin berpisah jarak jauh dengan kalian berdua" lanjut Mrs. Lee.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Jeremy, Vincent, Aiden, Nathan dan Marcus, mengambil satu per satu amplop surat itu. Jeremy mendapat warna hitam, Vincent warna pink, Aiden wrana merah, Nathan warna ungu dan Marcus warna biru. Tanpa pamitan mereka langsung menyambar tas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Chloe dan kedua orang tuanya heran dengan tindakan teman-temannya Spencer.

"Ada apa dengan mereka ?" tanya Mr. Lee.

"Mungkin mereka berpikiran sama denganku" kata Spencer dengan senyum kebanggaanya.

"_This is time for adventure guys" _ kata mereka berenam dalam hati .

====MAGIA ===

Sabtu, 10.00 A.M – John F. Kenedy Airport

Para orang tua dan adik atau kakak dari Jeremy, Vincent, Spencer, Aiden, Nathan dan Marcus, mengantar mereka untuk berangkat ke Seoul. Sudah tiba saatnya untuk penerbangan. Tak sedikit dari orang tua mereka –khususnya mommy mereka- menahan air mata, merelakan kepergian anak mereka ke Seoul –kampung halaman mereka-

Di pesawat

Brusssssshhhhhhhhhhhh…..

"Uhuk….uhuk….uhuk….."

"Ish kau ini Nathan. Apa tidak bisa berhati-hati kalau sedang minum ?" kesal Vincent melihat tingkah konyol 'adiknya' ini.

"Sorry hyung" jawab melas Nathan.

Nathan terkejut ketika seseorang mengulurkan sapu tangan ungu kebiru-biruan.

"Pakai ini, jangan nodai tangan mungilmu dengan air yang kau semburkan itu" kata Marcus kemudian duduk dismaping Nathan.

Nathan kemudian membersihkan bekas minuman di mulutnya. Dia membuka sapu tangan Marcus untuk melebarkannya. Matanya berbinar ketika meihat tulisan di sapu tangan Marcus.

"Ahhh….it's so cute, Marcus. M N ? What's the meaning ?" tanya Nathan ke Marcus

"Inisial namaku dan nama my first love. Bukan first love sih, hanya saja aku jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali melihat matanya yang indah itu"

"Waahhh~~ pasti dia gadis yang cantik"

"Aku tidak yakin dia pria atau gadis. Ketika itu aku berumur 7 tahun. Orang itu berambut agak pendek, dari jarak 10 meter kita tidak bisa tau dia laki-laki apa perempuan" jawab Marcus.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau inisial namanya sedangkan kau sendiri tidak tau dia laki-laki atau perempuan ?" tanya Nathan penasaran.

Marcus menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat Aiden dan Spencer yang berebut makanan, sedangkan Jeremy dan Vincent tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Waktu itu dia bermain di sekitar kolam pasir. Ketika dia meninggalkan kolam pasir itu untuk pulang, aku menghampiri tempat dia bermain tadi dan menemukan tulisan "N" di pasir itu. Aku yakin itu inisial namanya. Tak berapa lama dia menoleh ke arahku atau mungkin ke tempat dia bermain tadi. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman manis di bibirnya, dan aku membalas singkat senyumnya itu. Haaahh~~~ itu adalah sebuah kenangan pertama manis bagiku" cerita Marcus panjang lebar

Zzz…..zzz…zzz….zzz…..zzz….

Marcus menoleh ke kanan karena merasa bahu kanannya berat dan terdengar suara aneh yang keluar dari mulut Nathan.

"_Hahaha…..lucu juga kalau dia tertidur. Berbeda ketika dia memarahiku Senin lalu. Have a nice dream Nathan Kim" _kata Marcus dalam hati sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Nathan dan mulai tertidur.

==== MAGIA ====

Sabtu, 8.24 P.M. – Incheon Airport

"Waaaawww … sudah lama sekali aku tak pulang kampung" kata Aiden dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"Seoul, I'm coming … ~~~" seru Spencer yang tak kalah _norak_ nya dengan Aiden.

"Apa mereka berdua selalu bertindak bodoh seperti itu ?" tanya Marcus ke Nathan dan Vincent.

"Itulah mereka kalau sudah digabungkan. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Aiden hyung ketika Spencer hyung tidak masuk sekolah, kan ? Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi saat ini" jawab Nathan.

"Hmmm … kalau pria dengan kepala besar itu, harus ya kalau berfikir ngemil jarinya ?" tanya Marcus yang membuat Vincent membulatkan mata dan Nathan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ish ! Jangan seenaknya berkata seperti itu tentang dia !" bentak Vincent yang tak terima.

"Why ?" tanya Marcus heran.

"Ha ... ha … ha … Vincent hyung tak terima kalau Jeremy hyung diejek karena Vincent hyung ada rasa dengannya. Ambil saja hyung bekas mantanku" kata Nathan dengan penuh semangat.

Vincent memanyunkan bibirnya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Nathan. Nathan yang tak tahan dengan aegyo hyung imutnya itu mencubit pipi gembul Vincent. Mereka berdua bak anak kembar yang asyik dengan dunianya.

"_You're cute. Aku mulai menyukaimu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau dari suka menjadi cinta" _bathin dua orang yang menatap tingkah Vincent dan Nathan dari belakang.

"Excuse me … "

=== To Be Continue ===


End file.
